In His Arms Forever
by SkywalkerLover2011
Summary: Marian has some how managed to survive being stabbed and has returned to England and Robin. Things begin changing as Marian gets pregnant. And whats worse is they may have a few traitors to deal with. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately i own no part of bbc's Robin Hood as unfair as that is._**

**_This story takes place sometime after series 2 season finale. It's purely fictional and totally made up. Please review if you can. IT gets better I promise. But cut me some slack its my first fan fic _**

Chapter 1

In the heat of the Holy Land Marian had only one thought, and that was to return to England, to her husband and love Robin Hood.

As she drew closer to the ship that would take her back home she could not help but Robin must feel believing her dead. She only hoped he would still want her, want to be with her,

But how could he, she thought to herself, this must have broken his heart. She knew this was true.

She boarded her ship praying it to return her to England hurriedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His every thought was of her. Her face, her lips, her smell. Robin Hood did not want to believe Marian, his love and wife was gone. He needed her.

Since returning from the Holy Land he had not been the same. His only thought was of Guy of Gisbourne. And getting revenge on him for taking his wife from him.

"Master, I hate to bother you, but there is something going on in Locksley," Much said, hoping Robin would try and snap out of it to help those he had spent his life helping and protecting.

"Not bein' funny Robin, but wouldn't Marian want you to, you know, do whatever you could to continue helping the poor and England until the kings return." Allan-A-Dale claimed as he looked at Robin.

"He is right, Robin," the giant Little John stated.

Robin stood up and walked away from the camp. He knew they were right of course Marian wouldn't want him sulking around grieving her. Not when he was still needed.

"Alright," Robin said, " to Locksley then."

As soon as they arrived in the little village of Locksley, Robin was glad he had come. Seeing the people there worn and tortured by the Sheriff was a wake up call. He realized he had been selfish and regretted it immediately.

" I did not know things had gotten so bad so quick." Robin said.

It seemed as if the Sheriff was punishing Locksley, as well as the rest of Nottingham, for his failure to kill the King in the holy land.

" Sir, don't you think we've taken enough from these people, at least for now. They've got nothing else to give." Gisbourne stated. He was not usually the one to support the poor but since Marian's death he tried his best.

"Oh la-di-da-da Gisbourne, don't tell me you've went soft. These people are paying for our freedom." The Sheriff smirked.

It took every once of strength Robin had to keep from killing Gisbourne on the spot. He realized it would be suicide and he still had some things to take care of before he wanted to die.

" We need a plan," Robin said. " We must stop this. The sheriff and Gisbourne will pay for the crimes they have committed. "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_It was her 15th__ birthday. Robin had snuck into her room in the early hours of the morning, long before her father would wake to wish her a happy birthday and give her his gift._

"_Marian," Robin cheekily said, " I love you more than anything, and I have a very important question to ask you."_

_She smiled. " I love you too, Robin. But what could be so important that you could not wait until a descent hour to ask me?" Marian asked._

_With that Robin dropped to one knee and took her hand._

"_Marian, my love, Marry me?" Robin asked bluntly._

"_Yes, Robin. Of course I'll marry you!" Marian exclaimed as in Robin jumped to his feet, gathered her in his arms, and sweetly kissed her._

Marian awoke. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes she realized the ship was no longer moving. She would have jumped for joy had it not been for the pain in her lower abdomen that still throbbed from where she had been stabbed.

As she reached the decked she breathed in the familiar cool, damp, wooded air. Her pretty face erupted into a huge smile. She was home. In her beloved England, only a few short days and she would be in her Robin's arms, safe and warm. She mounted the horse that was waiting for her. And rode through the country that she had nearly died for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In two days time she had made it home to Nottingham, and to the forest where she would find her love, her Robin. She was anxious to see him, to hear him, to feel his arms around her.

She wondered through the woods aimlessly, until she came to the tree that, not long ago, Robin had proposed to her the second time.

However, she soon realized that she was not alone….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Robin?" Marian half whispered as tears started pouring down her face.

He turned, shock plastered across his face.

" How can it be? It's not possible. You died, in my arms. I held you as you took your last breath." Robin cried.

"I am here Robin. It is me, Marian. I am alive. I do not know how, but I know that I am." She explained.

Robin cautiously approached her and reached for her tear-stained face. He caught one of the tears, wet and warm and wiped it from her face.

"Marian," He pulled her into his arms and refused to let go. "Oh, Marian, my love, my wife, I thought I had lost you forever!"

" I know. I thought you had there for a minute too." She smiled through her tears and reached up to kiss him.

As they kissed, something came alive inside of her. A fire, a want, a need. She didn't know what it was. All she knew was she wanted him.

Before she let her emotions run away with her she finally pulled away slightly.

"Why don't we return to camp Robin," she said, " I'm sure the others will want to know I am safe as well."

Robin nodded in agreement. They turned and walked hand in hand back to camp. And hopefully back to a life they could share.

**sorry that my chapters are so short. im having trouble deciding where to begin and end chapters. this is my first fan fic. but reviews would be lovely. critisim to if youd like. i always want to better myself. much thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Robin entered the camp with Marian in hand, the whole gang gasped.

" Not bein' funny, but weren't you well you know, dead in the Holy Land." Allan said in disbelief as he got menacing looks from everyone else.

" You, I missed." Little John stated as he moved to hug Marian.

" Lady Marian, you're alive. You must be hungry, I know I am. How about some squirrel stew." Much hurriedly, and somewhat nervously said.

Marian couldn't help but to smile. She had missed them all terribly, and they hadn't changed one bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After asking about her journey, she took her turn to ask questions.

"What is going on in Nottingham? When I passed through the people seemed worse off than ever. It appears as though even the nobles are beginning to suffer.?" She stated.

Robin hung his head in shame. " Well the sheriff and Gisbourne arrived quite a while before we did. It seems as though they are in trouble with Prince John for their failure in the Holy Land." He said.

" Yeah, and they taking it out on the poor. Been lashing them, they have. O' course we haven't been much help…" Allan began to trail off.

" I was selfish when we returned form the Holy Land Marian. I am sorry. I mourned you and was so upset I abandoned the poor." Robin admitted.

Marian grabbed his hand and squeezed it to comfort him. She smiled and said, " Robin, you thought you had just lost your wife. No one should have expected much from you. It is ok."

Robin smiled. He knew she was trying to make him feel better. He appreciated it.

" So boys, what's our plan for getting that money?" She eagerly asked.

" What do you mean 'our' plan? You don't honestly think I'm letting you leave this camp to do something dangerous so soon?" Robin said, his beautiful green eyes were unshakable.

" That is not fair. Let me help. Please Rob.." He held up his hand to silence her. She knew this was a lost cause.

" Marian please, for once just listen to me and stay here. I just got you back I don't want to lose you again!"

" Fine, but I am going next time. And you cannot stop me. Do you understand?" Marian haughtily asked.

" Yes ma'am." Robin said cheekily as he saw Marian yawn. " But it's late and you need to rest.

He lifted her and carried her to his cot. She smiled as he held her close.

" Well, where are you going to sleep since I am in your cot?" Marian asked with a slight grin.

" Hmm.. Well that is a problem. I guess I'll just have to sleep with my beautiful wife for the first time." Robin replied.

" I guess I can allow that. But you have to behave yourself." She said as she pointed a finger at him.

He climbed into his bed and wrapped his arms around her thin figure. He kissed her once, twice, three times. With every kiss she began feeling that fire once more well up inside of her. She started kissing him more fiercely. She wanted him, needed him now. She could wait no longer.

Robin noticed this change quickly.

" Marian are you ok?" He asked worried.

" Robin, make love to me!" She said sofly.

At this Robin began kissing her all over. Ripping their clothes off as he went. Marian almost cried out from the pure pleasure. She didn't know you could feel this good.

" Marian," Robin said, his breath labored and uneven as he began to thrust into her.

"Yes, Robin?" Marian replied nearly screaming his name and breathing heavily.

" I love you Marian! I love you so much. Do not make me live with out you again." Robin cried.

" I love you too, Robin. I am not going anywhere.!" She exclaimed.

And with that they made love well into the night.

**kinda nervous bout how this will be recieved. Please to come soon!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin awoke early to find Marian laying next to him still completely naked. He smiled at the memories from the night before. He loved her so much. Robin got out of bed and dressed quickly and quietly so as not to wake his sleeping beauty. He stood for a few minutes watching her chest rise and fall as she took her breaths.

Robin was almost afraid to look away, afraid she would disappear again and he'd never find her. However, he had to go. Things to do, the rich to rob, ordinary stuff.

The others noticed at once that Robin was in far better sprits than he had been in quite a long time. They knew how happy he was to have Marian back with him.

He sat by the fire sharpening arrows, humming to himself. They would be leaving soon to rob that no good, dirty sheriff of all that they could.

" Well someone seems to be in a chipper mood this morning." Allan commented with a smirk. " Can't imagine why."

At this they all laughed.

" Well lets get on with it, so much to still, so little time you know." Robin joked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four men approached the town of Nottingham carefully. Each adorned a cloak with the hood up so as to cover their faces and avoid being recognized.

Robin went first and soon signaled the others to follow. They were soon in the middle of the castle bagging the gold up and was hoping to be on there way.

" Well, well Gisbourne, what do we have here?" The Sheriff evilly asked.

" It looks to me like a bunch of outlaws asking for a hanging." Gisbourne replied,

" And look who's finally decided to come out and play again. It's Hood." The Sheriff said. " Guards, Arrest these men!"

**Well i'm working on the next few chapters should be up soon, providing i get on the computer. Please review. Surprises are coming soon!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They were surrounded. Robin looked around desperately as he drew his sword, trying to come up with a plan.

" We're going to die, Master." Much cried complaining like.

" Shut up Much, let me think." Robin yelled. He looked at his men. They had been in worse situations before. " When I say, attack with all you got. Then make a run for the exit."

They stood there awaiting command. " NOW," Robin shouted. They ran at the guards, taking there enemy by surprise. They swung their swords, and in Little John's case a staff, rapidly quickly knocking their opponents out. They ran for the main exit out of the castle as more guards pursued. Robin looked up and seen the sheriff glaring at him, hate in his eyes.

" What's the matter, Sheriff?" Robin laughingly asked, " A little upset about your tax money?"

And with that the outlaws ran for the forest, their home, in far better spirits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Robin and his men were in trouble at the castle Marian was just awaking, startled o find she was the only one there. _I am going to kill him, _she thought to herself, _if he will not allow me to participate in these missions he could at least wake me up so that I can tell him goodbye._

Marian dressed quickly, knowing that her husband, and new family would return soon. She went to work sharpening arrows for the men, to try and keep herself busy. After what seemed like a lifetime, she finally heard the gang returning, laughing and making a clink sound with every step.

Robin couldn't help but to smile when he seen Marian awake. He took no notice to the glare she was giving him. It all seemed unreal still that she was here with him. His love and wife, forever more.

" And where, may I ask have you been?" Marian asked, knowing the answer already, especially as she seen the bags that loaded him down.

" We was at the castle Marian." Allan answered for Robin. Obviously he had not realized, as Robin had that she was joking and already knew where they had been. The gang all laughed, Marian included. " What? What's so funny?" Allan asked very confused.

" Nothing," Robin said, " It's nothing Allan."

After these few words were shared, Marian ran to Robin's waiting arms. This was the one place that she knew she could stay forever.

" Next time, if you refuse to let me go with you please wake me up?" Marian begged in a whisper. " What if something happens and I lose you? I want to be able to at least see you off before you start any dumb, and dangerous missions?"

" Of course, my love," Robin said. " I didn't think. I'm still having trouble truly believing that your hear with me."

" Well you better get used to the idea, Robin. Because I am not going anywhere anytime soon." She said as she leaned up to kiss him. She loved this because every time they kissed it was passionate and loving. She fell in love with him all over again. Remembering that they had an audience they stopped.

" We had better get this gold back to the people," Robin smiled. As they gathered up the bags and went to the individual little villages to distribute the gold to the good people of Nottingham.

**Here's chapter 7 chapter 8 should be up today. Hopefully. reviews are always welcome. Surprises coming very very soon.**

**to htbookreader1 and gatewatcher. Thank you so much for the positive reviews. meeans a lot to me. :) I hope i do you guys pround with the new updates i made to day and the new ones to come. Much love.**

**XoXo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

About two months had passed since Marian had returned. And thinkgs had never seemed so good. It seemed like everything was perfect. Their mission to help and protect the poor was going so good.

After a month of healing and training Robin allowed Marian to at least come with him to distribute the goods among the poor. She couldn't help but smile every time she seen Robin give somebody some trinket, or food. The look on his face was pure joy. He loved having people needing him. He loved having a purpose. Marian knew that. He had always been that way.

Marian had a secret. One that would change their lives, forever. She knew she would have to tell Robin soon for it would be known soon whether she wanted it to be or not. She only hoped he would have the same look, the look of pure joy, he had when helping his people, when she told him this powerful secret.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the months since Marian was believed to of died in the Holy Land, Sir Guy of Gisbourne had certainly changed. He had never, would never forgive himself for killing Marian, the woman he loved. He knew before she ever said that she did not love him. And as much as that hurt it was nothing to knowing that instead of him she loved his enemy.

But still he knew, he should have just accepted it instead of killing her, maybe then she would have found some way to love him. He knew it was nothing but wishful thinking but still…

Since he had returned he tried his best to do what he believed Marian would of wanted him to do. He started to stand up to the sheriff, and try to be kinder to the poor of Nottingham. He did have to admit that it did make him feel slightly better. However, he thought that the only way he might be able to rest somewhat peacefully was when Robin Hood was dead.

And Guy was going to accomplish that if it was the last thing he ever did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin knew that something was wrong with Marian. She had not been herself as of late. She spent most of her time wandering around by herself or sleeping. He was almost afraid to ask what was wrong. He thought that maybe she had found someone else who could give her everything that he himself could not.

He knew that he was going to have to ask Marian what was going on whether he really wanted to or not. Robin decided that when she returned from her walk that he would ask her then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over an hour before Marian returned. When she did Robin walked up to her, kissed her, smelling her wonderful scent. He scooped her in his arms and carried her to their cot.

" Marian, I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you. Too see you smile." Robin said. " I know something is going on I just need you to be honest with me my wife, my love. Have you found someone else?"

Marian almost laughed. " Robin, I love you too. And there is no one else. You are my love my husband." she said.

" Then what? What is going on with you? " Robin said, begging her to answer him so he may rest peacefully again. And wouldn't have to worry about losing her.

" Robin," Marian said. She was truly afraid for the first time in a very long time. She was afraid of what Robin would do or say after she told him. " I am pregnant."

**shocker. lol. tho im sure you must have seen that coming. starting in chapter 9 soon. plz review if you could. its always appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own no part of BBC's Robin Hood. I do however own the character Emma. Please do not use her. Unless you ask permission first of course. BTW when it goes back and forth between italics and bold lettering that is Gisbourne arguing with himself in his thoughts. **

Chapter 9

The two words hit Robin with great force. Marian was pregnant. Pregnant. He thought. It was unbelievable. They were having a child. They were going to be parents. He knew it would be hard. And truth be told he was terrified. Robin didn't know if he would be good at being a father.

Marian sat awaiting an answer. She was so afraid that he would reject her and make her leave. That would kill her and she knew it. She could not be without him any longer.

"Robin? Robin will you please say something? I am afraid enough." Marian said.

Robin looked at her and smiled. He moved to her putting his arms around her. He kissed her so gently. " This is one of the happiest moments of my life," he told her. " We're starting a family, my love. That is a joyous thing."

Marian let out a sigh of relief. She had been so afraid for nothing. She cried silently into his shoulder. Her tears were those of joy and Robin knew that. He held her so tightly in his arms. He was going to be a father. The thought was overwhelming.

" Marian, I think we should tell everyone else of our wonderful news." Robin Said.

Marian nodded and they went to the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gisbourne was in his room in Locksley. He wanted to chuckle every time he was in here simply for the fact that it had once been Robin Hood's room. He was pacing much as he always did when one of the servants came in to announce a visitor. Guy walked down the steps to behold a beautiful young woman. One of the villagers of course.

" My lord," She said, " I am Emma, I had some information I thought you might like."

" Well," Gisbourne asked, " What do you have to say that is so damn important that you disturb me in my home?"

" Well my lord, as it turns out, Lady Marian, formerly of Knighton, is alive. She is in the forest with Robin Hood. Everyone is saying that they are married now." The beautiful blonde said.

Gisbourne seemed to wake up. _Marian, Alive? _He thought. _How can it be I stabbed her? Maybe this is my chance, maybe I can win her back. _**But wait**_, _he questioned himself, **She came home and went straight to Hood. That shows who it is she wants. Maybe he should have the lying whore. **_No, _he argued with himself, _I love her too. She should be mine. I could win her back. _

Gisbourne doubted this to be true. But he could not stop hoping. He looked at the girl who had given him this news.

" Thank you, Emma, was it? Here is some compensation for your help. And there is more if you hear anything else that I might like." Gisbourne smiled a wicked smile. He was determined to have Marian to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang took the news of the baby very well. They were all pretty excited. Much more so than anyone.

" My master, Robin Hood of Locksley, is going to be a father. Can you believe it? Maybe I'll get to be Uncle Much?" Much ranted.

" Of course you will. You will all be like family to our child as you are to us." Marian said. " I hate to end this so early but I am extremly tired and wish to rest." She kissed Robin goodnight.

He whispered, " I'll join you soon, my love."

She laid down and fell into a deep, yet troubled sleep.

** More to come soon. MOre surprises around the corner. reviews always welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is more of a filler. not my favorite. But read and review please. **

Chapter 10

Early the next morning Robin awoke to go into Locksley with his men. They were expected to hand out money, food, and whatever else to those people. However, when they got there the town was in uproar.

" What is going on?" Robin inquired.

" This young woman is being accused of treason and robbery. She took back the trinket she had sold the sheriff. He wasn't to happy so he is having here arrested. Gonna make an example outta her I suppose." the village woman said.

Robin would not have that. He charged towards Gisbourne yelling, " Gisbourne, are you so much of a coward that you would arrest a young woman. You already killed the woman you supposedly loved, my wife, Marian. Do you wish to have the circle of hell to yourself?"

" Hood you stay out of this! It is none of your concern. And you weren't there to protect Marian, were you? It's just as much your fault that she is gone." Gisbourne accused.

This stung Robin, for he felt it to be true, although Marian was alive and well. He still felt horrible for not being there when she needed him.

" Enough Gisbourne. Release the girl." He said.

Gisbourne just smirked. _Come on Locksley, _he thought to himself, _take the girl. Take her._

Robin and his men attacked. They freed the girl very easily and set off towards their home in the forest.

" Thank-you so much." the girl said, " I probably owe you my life."

"It was no problem. It is what we do. Helping those in need." Robin smiled.

" Yeah, not being funny but we're the good guys miss." Allan said smirking.

" Ye..Yes. He is quite right." Much stated.

It was easy to see why his men we're making fools of themselves. This was a very pretty girl, with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A true sight to behold.

" I know I have no right to ask, but I wish to join your gang Robin. I can fight and hold my own. Please. I haven't anywhere else to go and I want to help." the girl begged.

" Well I need to know your name first. And I need to discuss it with my men." He said.

" My name is Emily. I've been in my own since I was seven. That's when my parents died." Emily said.

Robin looked at his men. He knew none would oppose her joining. " Well I guess your in for the time being" He said. He knew Marian was not going to like this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robin was right. Marian did not like the thought of having another girl around.

" It's going to be ok Marian. You don't have anything to worry about, you can trust her." Robin said.

" No I can not Robin. There is something about her that I do not like. Get her out of here." Marian was almost yelling.

" Marian, my love I can't do that. The poor thing has no where left to go." He told her.

" Fine, but when she screws up and you learn she can't be trusted I am going to love saying I told you so." She said quite calmly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first two weeks were quite tense. Marian refuse to be around Emily. She didn't like how all the men were drooling over her. Robin even seemed to like her. He sat and talked to her for hours. Marian couldn't help it she was jealous.

That day she was permitted to go to Locksley with the others. Although it was only because she told Robin that if she had to stay here while Emily got to go she would not be here when he got back.

" Marian that is not fair. I love you more than anything. I am just trying to protect you. " He said. He lowered his voice to whisper, " and our unborn child. Think Marian, if something happens to you now then something happens to the baby."

" I know Robin, but I don not trust this girl at all. The way she looks at you and…" Marian stopped herself.

" That's what this is about. Your jealous." Robin began to laugh. " Marian, I love you. Your my wife, the mother of my unborn child. I could never be with anyone else."

" But that does not mean that she will not try." Marian looked hurt.

Robin pulled her into his arms and held her. He lifted her chin and kissed her slow, sweet, and passionately.

" Alright, you can come. But you are to keep your head low. I don't want anyone else knowing your back yet. Gisbourne can't know." He said.

Marian nodded. She grabbed his hand as they made their way towards Locksley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had picked the wrong day to go to Locksley.

The village was being ransacked by the Sheriff's men. People were running, screaming, as guards went into their homes taking precious trinkets that were all these people had left.

" Marian please stay here. Hidden. Just for a bit. It is to dangerous out there." Robin said.

Marian knew he was right and begrudgingly decided to stay back hidden while Robin led his men (and Emily) into battle.

Too focused on watching Robin, Marian didn't notice the man sneaking up behind her.

" AHHHH!!" Emily screamed as she ran towards the man chasing him into the woods.

Marian could not believe it. This girl, Emily, had probably just saved her life. The look of shock must have shown easily on her face because when Robin and the gang came her way he asked what happened.

" Well," She started, " There was a man coming up behind me. I was not paying attention. Emily came out of no where and chased him into the forest. She saved my life." Marian admitted.

" Well we 'ad better be finding' 'er hadn't we." Allan said.

Robin nodded. " You all look for Emily. I'm going to take Marian back to the camp."

With that they all went there separate ways. Robin looked at Marian and smiled.

" Go on and say it. You told me so. She isn't terrible." Marian said.

" Now why would I do that,' He said as they approached camp, " When we have this place to ourselves for a little while, and we have certainly not had enough alone time."

Marian smiled. " Well I guess you have a point." She kissed him. The fire coming alive in her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily ran after the masked man through the forest. He led her to a small clearing and when he was sure she was the only one around he took his mask off.

It was Gisbourne.

" I can't believe you were right. She's alive." He seemed almost speechless.

" I told you so." Emily smiled. She walked up to Guy and firmly kissed him, as she had many times in the last month.

However this time he pushed her away. " Why would I want you when Marian is alive?" Gisbourne spat.

" Well," she said, " Maybe because Marian is about three months pregnant with Robin Hood's child."

"What?" Gisbourne looked hurt. _How could she do this to Me?, _he wondered. **Because she loves him, not you, you fool! **" I am sorry Emma. I should not have gotten mad at you. Of course I want you." He said.

He walked up and kissed her touching her in places that excited her.

" I am sorry Guy but I must get back if I am to keep my cover as a member of the group." She said. She kissed him goodbye and ran off.

**Probably a little predictable but hey its what ive got in my lovely little brain. So Emily is actually Emma, in case you didnt get that and Marian was right. They shouldnt trust her. PLease review. YOu;ll be my new best friend!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a longer chapter. Surprises. **

Chapter 12

A few months had past since Marian had been rescued by Emily. Marian was nearly seven months along in her pregnancy and she was huge. Robin was constantly worrying about her. He wouldn't let her do anything.

" Oh Robin stop fussing. I am not the first woman to be pregnant you know." Marian said.

" I know, But I'm worried love that's all." He said.

Marian went to him finding that special place in his arms. She was overwhelmed with the thought that very soon she was going to be able to hold the child that she felt inside of her.

"Ahh," she said.

" What's wrong? Are you ok?" Robin worriedly asked.

Marian smiled. " Here," She said. She placed his hands in her round belly. He looked up astonished.

" What was that?" He asked.

Marian laughed, " The baby kicked silly."

"Oh." Robin smirked.

Robin was so happy. He had to admit that the farther along Marian got in her pregnancy the more nervous he became. He was still afraid he would be a terrible father. He didn't know how to be a father.

" Marian?" Robin asked. " What if I'm not a good father? What if I don't know what to do?"

" Robin, I am scared to. I have no experience as a mother." She giggled, " Unless of course you count keeping an eye on you."

She walked up and as he once again placed his arms around her she reached up and kissed him. " It is going to be alright. We're in this together. We'll figure it out." She said.

" I love you so much Marian." Robin blurted.

" I know. And you know what. I love you too!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily had been reporting to Gisbourne every chance she got. She had fallen in love with the man too. She couldn't help it though. He was very cute, and she was one of the few people who he would listen to without argument.

However when she left that night to see him she was not alone. Much had seen her get up and leave, so he followed her. He couldn't believe his eyes when he seen her run to Gisbourne and embrace him as you would only embrace a lover. He turned to run back and report to Robin what he had seen.

Gisbourne and Emma had taken no notice to him though. They embraced quickly and she begun telling him what she knew. " Well Marian is almost through her pregnancy, Robin is a mess he is worried about the baby, and about Marian.." Emma stopped.

She didn't like it but she was jealous of the hold Marian had over Guy. She wanted him to herself.

"Is there anything else?" He asked. Gisbourne was sick of hearing about Marian and Robin. He wanted Marian to himself. **But why bother with her when I have a perfectly good woman right here in front of me who obviously loves me. **_Because you know your still in love with Marian. _**But Marian is happy with Hood. And I am Happy with Emma. In fact I think I do really love her not Marian…**

Emma leaned in and kissed Guy, " I love you" she said.

"I love you too!" He reluctantly told her.

She kissed him once more and left without saying another word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much ran back to camp.

" Robin. Robin where are you? Robin!" Much said.

" What is it Much?" Robin Asked. He was kind of irritated. He had been with Marian, holding her, kissing her, touching her belly to feel the baby kick. He knew it was the middle of the night and she should be sleeping but he just couldn't leave her alone.

" It's Emily. She's working for Gisbourne." Much said. " I seen her kissing him in the forest."

" Damn it! Marian was right. I am so stupid." Robin cried. " Well we will deal with her get your things."

They woke Little John and Allan up and got their things. Suddenly they heard a scream, " Robin, Robin please come here." It was Marian.

She was screaming bloody murder. Calling his name. He knew he couldn't leave her. He knew his men wouldn't leave either. Robin ran over to their little section of the camp where he had left her. As the three men followed.

" Marian, my love, what is it?" Robin asked trying to stay calm.

" ROBIN I AM HAVING THE BABY NOW!!!" She screamed.

Robin didn't know what to do. Luckily his men weren't as dumb struck as he was. Allan rode off towards town to get a midwife. He returned within the hour. Robin was holding Marian's hand praying that everything went all right.

" Alright now, I know you don't wanna hear this but you all need to get away and let the poor girl breath." The midwife said. She looked at Robin, " You're the father I presume." She said guessing this as he was the only one to not leave.

" Yes ma'am. I am. This is my wife. Is she going to be ok?" He asked.

" She is going to be fine. But I need you to go out there and wait with the rest of the men."

He let go of Marian's hand and whispered that he was just outside if she needed him.

" I love you please be ok." He said as he kissed her.

" I…Love…you…too!" She said through labored breaths.

Robin turned and reluctantly left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It killed Robin to hear the scream of Marian as she was giving birth to their child.

" You can come back now." The woman said.

" What is it? What did she have?" Robin asked.

" She had a boy," The midwife claimed, " and a girl."

**Bet you didn;t see that one coming. well reviews always appreciated. More chapters to come soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Twins? _Robin thought. She had twins. He couldn't believe it. He ran through the curtains to where Marian lie.

Marian was sitting there still sweating from her hard work, but she had a huge smile on her face.

" Robin," she said, her voice was weak, " we're parents. Look at them they are so beautiful."

" I know my love. They are beautiful." Robin replied smiling at his wife.

He had been standing a little farther back afraid to get any closer. But as he approached he knew she was right. He looked at his children for the first time. And they truly were beautiful. His son had his Marians dark hair and deep blue eyes, his daughter had his green eyes but had blonde hair like he did as a child.

They were the most perfect things they had ever seen. Marian was holding them tightly. She was afraid to take her eyes off them.

" Robin, what are we going to name them?" Marian asked.

" I don't know, my love." Robin said. " But could we name the girl Elizabeth, after my mother?"

" Elizabeth? Elizabeth. I Like it. Well Our daughters name is Elizabeth." Marian decided, " But what about our son. What should his name be?"

" Well I choose Elizabeth's name. So why don't you choose his name?" Robin said.

" Well I have always liked the name Matthew." Marian admitted.

" Well Matthew it is then. We now have Elizabeth and Matthew of Locksley now." He told her. " Can I hold one?"

" Of course you can, they are your children too." Marian laughed.

She handed him Elizabeth. He was very careful with her. He looked upon his new baby daughter and couldn't believe how much he already loved her. He was happy to be a father.

Marian held Matthew, her son, and couldn't help but smile. Her children were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She glanced at Robin holding their daughter. She couldn't believe how happy he looked. She knew that her and Robin would both remember this day, April 24, as one of the best days of their lives.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Robin and Marian were lost in their own world with the birth of their children, Emily was making her way back to camp. She couldn't believe that Guy had finally told her that he loved her. She couldn't help but smile.

She began approaching camp and knew something was wrong, everyone was awake.

" What's going on Much?" Emily asked.

" Wouldn't you like to know. You're a traitor. We do not want you here." Much told her.

" What do you mean? What's going on?" she asked.

" Well I saw you with Gisbourne. You're a traitor." Much said.

Oh no, Emily thought to herself, how am I going to get out of this. Wait I know…

" Much, you have to believe me. I didn't have a choice. I am trying to get him to flee the country. He has become more bearable since he thought he killed Marian. He hates himself. I just want to do what's best for everyone." She said.

"Oh" Much said. " Well you will have to tell that to Robin."

" Maybe you can, since you're his best friend. And he knows you would not lie to him." She began.

" Well I dunno.." Much was interrupted for at that moment Emily kissed him. As the kiss ended Much began " Well I suppose I could tell him for you."

" Oh thank you Much. I owe you so much." Emily smiled. Men are too easy, she thought to herself.

**Well this chapter seems to drag on. Im not sure yet where im gonna go after this. HMMm Any suggestions???? Reviews are aleways appreciated. So PLZZZ Review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Robin laid in his cot. Marian had gotten up to check on the babies. Robin loved being a father already. Although he had only been one for a few short days. But as he lay there in his cot he began to think.

He had choose to let Emily stay. But he did NOT trust her at all. Not after what Much had seen. He knew it was not safe for his wife and children here. He decided that when Marian got back he was going to tell her that he was taking her and the children to a church for a while. Just until he knew it safe for them to be with him.

" Marian, my love, we need to talk." Robin said.

" About what Robin? It's late. I want to sleep." Marian replied.

" I think you and the children should go to the abbey for a little while. Just until I can figure out what is going on with Emily. Please I can't lose you Marian. And I don't want to lose Matthew or Elizabeth either." He cried.

" Robin? How can you ask that of me? I can not do this alone. I need you!" she yelled. " What about our children? I want them to know their father."

Marian began crying. This isn't what Robin wanted at all. He just wanted to protect his family. And he knew that that was impossible while they lived in the forest.

" Marian don't cry. Please. I'm trying to do what is best for my family. Please understand that. I haven't decided yet." He said.

He held her in his arms. Rocking her gently. He loved this woman more than anything. He didn't want to be without her ever again. He kissed her. Again and again.

" Marian?" Robin said.

" What?" She replied through her tears.

" You know that I love you. I love you more than anything and I would give my life for you. And our children. But I need to do what is best for you. All of you. No matter how much it may kill me." He told her.

" I love you too Robin. I know your just trying to what is best for us. But I can not be away from you. It would really kill me. Robin please don not send us away from you." She pleaded.

Marian had never seemed so vulnerable. How could he send her away then?

" We will talk more about it in the morning. Ok?" Robin said.

" Ok."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily had been just a few feet away listening to every word. She was going to tell Guy as soon as she could get away. If Marian was away from Robin then it would be easy for guy to do whatever it was he needed to.

As much as she hated to admit it she did feel bad for doing this to Marian and Robin. They were very good people. And they we're so in love. And she loved Guy. And if she did help him then Marian would have him. _UGH. _She thought_. Why must this me so difficult?_

She left then, to go to Locksley and find Guy. As she approached Locksley Manor she could see him in the window. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked away. But as she looked back up she had to catch a breath. There naked at his window was another woman. _No, It can't be, _she thought, _he loves me. No wait, he loves Marian not me. How could I be so stupid. _

Emily ran back to camp. If he wanted Marian so bad she would make sure he had her. She went to bed that night with her plan made.

** Hmm wonder what her plan could be?? Guess you'll have to read to find out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Robin awoke with Marian early in the morning as the babies began crying. Marian went to feed them. Robin started the fire.

As he sat there heating some food Emily came up behind him.

" I want to apologize for everything. I only did what I did because I thought he loved me. And I do love him very much. But I have realized that I was wrong." Emily began crying.

Robin hated to see women cry. He moved to comfort her. He put his arms around her as she continued to cry.

" Robin will you take a walk with me? I want to talk to you about everything. But I would like to do it in private. If you do not mind." Emily said.

" Of course. No problem. Let me tell Marian that I am leaving though." Robin answered.

She nodded. Robin ran and told Marian he would be back in a few minutes he had some stuff to do in Locksley and Emily was going with him. She was fine with that. Robin had not yet told her that Emily was seen with Guy.

"Ok. Lets go." He told Emily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to a very secluded part of the forest. Robin sat next to Emily. She began crying once more.

"It is ok Emily. Don't cry. Gisbourne is not worth that." He said.

" But I love him. I love him so much. I don't feel like me without him." Emily said.

Robin put his hands around her once more as they stood there together. But this time she moved her head up ever slightly. She kissed him. And he kissed her back.

They began kissing deeper and deeper. Without another word they began stripping. And soon they made love. He thrust into her as hard as he could. She was screaming his name. He kissed her hard. They went for hours and hours. They just could not stop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple hours Marian began to worry. It was not like Robin to be gone so long. She could not leave because of her babies. She just hoped he would return soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he began to dress Robin could not believe what he had just done. How could he do that to Marian? What was he thinking.?

Emily however was incredibly happy. She had done what she had set out to do. Now all she had to do was tell Marian.

**bet you probably hate me now. but no worries it will be ok I promise. :) Review please**

**ok well my computer is being dumb so i'm just gonna post the next chapter under this one....**

Chapter 16

Robin walked back into camp. He hated himself. He loved Marian and he had just betrayed her in the worse way possible. As soon as she saw him Marian ran to him.

"I was beginning to worry Robin." Marian stated. As she looked to his face she was puzzled. " Something's wrong. What has happened Robin? Talk to me." She begged.

" I'll tell you when the time is right." Robin said his voice showing no emotion. He turned from her as she reached up to kiss him and walked toward their cot.

Marian began to weep as he left. He had never been like this before. He had never hesitated to kiss her let alone not do it at all. _I do not know what to do. I'm so scared. _Marian thought to herself. Just then Emily stumbled into camp.

She looked wounded and in pain. Marian ran to help her just as Emily began to collapse.

" What happened to you Emily? What kind of monster has done this to you?" Marian asked.

" Robin did this. Marian I'm so sorry this shouldn't have happened. I..I tried to stop him. But he over powered me." She appeared to be crying.

" Wha..What did Robin do?" She questioned, her ears ringing afraid of the answer she would hear.

" He forced himself upon me. He tore off my clothes and made love to me. When he was done he stabbed me so I couldn't tell you."

Marian froze. She could never imagine Robin doing such a thing. He was a kind loving person. And he loved her. He wouldn't do anything with anyone else let alone force them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was crying to himself. He got up to apologize to Marian for what he had done. Of course he realized that by doing that he would be telling her what he had done. But maybe she would still stay with him. Still let him be with her and their children. He could only hope.

He walked out to talk to Marian and seen Emily sitting by her. She was bloody and she was crying. When Marian's eyes met his he could see the hurt almost screaming at him. Emily had told her.

" Is it true Robin?" Marian asked.

" Yes, my love, it is. I'm so sorry. I love you Marian. I need you. It will never happen again." Robin cried. He went to her and tried to embrace her but she moved away.

" You had sex with her and then you stabbed her. Robin what has happened to you?" Marian was shaking.

" Marian, you are my love, my wife, the mother of my children. I did have sex with her but I would never stab her, She is lying. She loves Gisbourne. She has been a spy for him the whole time." He was nearly yelling.

Marian was looking at Emily when Robin had said Gisbourne's name. The change of expression was quick but was there. Marian knew Robin was not lying about Emily being in love with Gisbourne.

At that moment Marian raised her fist at punched Emily in the face.

" Leave this place and never return. I knew you were not to be trusted the moment I met you. Go to your lover and stay away from my husband, my children, and my home!!" Marian screamed.

Emily knew she had accomplished her goal. She left without another word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marian was feeding Matthew when Robin approached her.

" I'm so sorry Marian. I only hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me." He said.

" I do forgive you Robin. I'm just upset right now. I trusted that that wench. I knew she would do something like this. Just please Robin stay away from her." Marian begged.

" For you I would do anything. I love you." He whispered.

" And I love you too." She smiled.

Robin bent down and kissed her deep and passionately. As they kissed they both knew everything would be ok. Their love was a strong love, one not easily broken. Marian got up and laid Matthew next to his sister. She took Robin's hand and led him to their bed.

She quickly stripped him and herself down. As they began to make love she whispered in his ear, " You're mine Robin, I love you."

Robin smiled at her and kissed her. First on the lips and then on her neck in then everywhere else. After they had grown tired and just layed there in each other's arms. They were happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Guy, I think we are back in business." Emma said with a cruel smile.

**again i apologize. i hate computers. But sorry its taken so long to update. school started and i was without a computer for a while. Please review**


End file.
